X Men Love the way you lie
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Pyro and Bobby are lovers but what happens when Pyro gets jealous because Rogue has a crush on Bobby? What happens when Pyro gets super possessive of Bobby and then joins Magneto on the other side? Can Bobby's love save him? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

X men: Love the way you lie.

Summary: The same X men story only Ice Man and Pyro are lovers.

This is the link to the video that inspired this.

.com/watch?v=i5bEHmCYSuo&feature=BFa&list=PL500EFD0692533B07

Summary: From the moment Rogue got to the school Pyro noticed her crush on his boy friend. Not that Bobby would ever leave him. But it got on his nerves that the girl kept flirting with him. Pyro begins to think that Bobby could leave him for Rogue and gets possessive and lashes out and eventually leaves to join Magneto. Can his love for Bobby keep him from destroying his lover in the end battle?

Each chapter is based on events from the moves and of course things have been changed because Bobby and Pyro are together.

Also: Lyrics to E.T are in the story.

Chapter one: Take me.

Rogue had been brought by Logan and she seemed like a nice enough girl.

But soon she developed a crush on Bobby the boy who had the power of ice.

She talked to him her first week there.

"Hey. So I was wondering who's that guy that is always around you?" Rogue asked her new friend.

Bobby smiled "Oh you mean John? Or should I say Pyro. He's my boy friend. We're in love." Bobby said with a smile thinking of his love.

"Really? You love him? Wait you called him Pyro does that mean his power is fire?" Rogue asked.

"Yup. Exact opposites in power anyways. We have lots in common. We love the same stuff and we always have a blast together. I couldn't make it without him. He's such am amazing guy. Why do you ask?" Bobby asked.

"Oh I was just curious. I hope he doesn't mind me talking to you." Rogue said.

"Nah. He's not insecure or anything. We know what we have. It's real. And very strong. He isn't the jealous type." Bobby said with a smile.

Rogue laughed "That's good. I guess. So he can set things on fire?" Rogue asked.

"No. he has this lighter. He can control the fire. He can't create it. Which is actually a good thing cause he would be way more dangerous if he could create the fire. Not that he isn't dangerous now. He can still cause some pretty good damage." Bobby said with a proud smile.

He glanced at the clock "Look Rogue it was nice talking to you but I have a lunch date with Pyro. Have you heard about the dance next Friday? You should find a date. It should be fun. The X men are hosting and Chaperoning but it will still be fun." Bobby said as he got up and then went to meet Pyro at the lunch table.

"Hey." Bobby greeted as he sat down beside John.

"Where were you?" Pyro asked in all seriousness. He didn't look happy.

Bobby smiled "I got stopped by Rogue. Sorry. I told her about us. I think she has a crush on me." Bobby said with a laugh.

Pyro still wasn't pleased. "So I saw. You could have just blown her off you know. You don't wanna led her on." he said.

"I'm not leading her on. I told her right away that my heart is yours. I also said you weren't the jealous type and I thought it was true. Now I'm not so sure. Why are you jealous? You know I'm not into girls. Plus I'm too into you to see anyone else like that." Bobby tried to reassure him with the truth.

Pyro smiled shyly "yeah I know. I feel the same about you. But it doesn't stop me from getting riled when I know others also want you." Pyro said.

The talk ended there and they ate the lunch in silence and then under the table their hands connected as they held each others hands and ate they knew the argument was done and over with.

After lunch Bobby and Pyro went to their room and discussed the dance.

"I can't wait for the dance. I have a special surprise for you that night." Bobby said.

Pyro smiled Bobby was so cute when he was excited about something. Pyro thought.

"Great. I can't wait." Pyro smirked pleasantly.

Friday Night: The dance Floor.

Everyone was dancing including Pyro and Bobby. Bobby couldn't wait any longer.

He took Pyro's hand and they snuck back to their bed room unnoticed.

"What are we doing?" Pyro asked curious "I thought we were gonna dance." Pyro said.

Bobby went to lock the door and then turned on a CD and put the song on Repeat it was the song E.T.

Bobby began to take his shirt off and he looked Pyro in the eye saying "Take me. Touch me. Make me yours forever." Bobby said a serious look on his face pleading eyes meet Pyro's.

Pyro immediately got hard and he didn't have to be asked twice.

The song was a good song to make love to.

Pyro pushed Bobby gently onto the bed and and followed him kissing him passionately.

The Chorus of the song played now and as they head it their actions became more insistent.

**E.T. Song **

You're so hypnotizing  
could u be the devil, could you be an angel  
your touch magnetizing  
feels like going floating, leave my body glowing

They say be afraid  
you're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
different DNA, they don't understand u

You're from a whole other/another world  
a different dimension  
you open my eyes  
and im ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial

You're so super sonic  
wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic

You're from a whole other/another world  
a different dimension  
you open my eyes  
and im ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial

There is this transcendental, on another level  
boy, you're my lucky star  
i wanna walk on your wave length  
and be there when you vibrate  
for you i risk it all  
all

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial.

The song repeated itself again both guys made love to the song.

One it was over they kept the song playing and just held each other.

"I love you so much." Bobby said never wanting to let him go.

"The same goes for you my love. I can't imagine being without you. It would be too painful." Pyro said.

"Will you sleep beside me from now on? I want to feel you next to me at night when I sleep." Bobby requested.

Pyro smiled and kissed Bobby "Of course I will. I love being next to you."

Pyro reached over and turned the song off and they fell asleep in each others arms.

To be continued...

Next time: Rogue comes onto Bobby and Pyro threatens her and also the field trip from movie two. So Pyro uses his power on innocent people for the first time. And gets mad when Bobby interferes using his own powers to help the guy.

I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I get this posted.

Sine I do know where I want this to go. LOL

I hope you guys liked this.


	2. Chapter 2

X men Love the way you lie.

Warning: Abuse ahead. Nothing really horrible though.

Also: Pyro's lighter is connected to his sleeve like in Movie three so he no longer has to pull out his lighter to form fire in his hand. Also I don't know who is older but in this story Pyro is a year older then Bobby.

Other Pairing: Scott/ Logan

Chapter Two: Jealousy takes an ugly turn.

Field Trip:

Rogue tagged along With Bobby and Pyro as they made their way around the mall. Pyro trying hard to ignore her. She was constantly 'accidentally' brushing her arms with Bobby's and Pyro wasn't happy about it. While on their way to a store Pyro grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled back so that Bobby couldn't hear or see them.

He held up his hand holding the fire in front of her face he said threateningly " He's mine! Back off!" Rogue took the warning having a feeling that Pyro wouldn't hesitate to fry her.

Pyro sat beside Bobby and Rogue sat across from them as they were now in the food court.

Bobby was playing with one of Pyro's old lighters and Pyro playfully snatched it from him when two boys approached them.

Bobby was trying to get the lighter back but it was out of his reach when one of the guys spoke up "Hey can I have a light?" The guys asked.

This stopped the play as Pyro got serious and decided to keep hold of the lighter for now.

He didn't respond he just began to play with it lighting it again and again when the guy got mad and then took the lighter from him.

Pyro got up angry.

The guy light his cigaret and taunted "Huh. Suddenly your not so tough." he said.

Pyro smirked and then concentrated on the light cigaret and winked the flame engulfed the cigaret and moved to the guys jacket so now he was on fire too. Pyro laughed at this.

Bobby got up and used his power to put the fire out with a cold icy frost.

Pyro lost the smile at Bobby's actions.

"What did you do that for? Huh?" Pyro asked annoyed as he rounded on Bobby.

"Because it was the right thing to do. I mean come on John you could have killed him." Bobby said.

Pyro didn't agree with that.

The room froze and they got a short Lecture from Professor Xavier.

Back at the school Pyro was looking for Bobby when he found him talking to Rogue. They were laughing at something she had said. Pyro stood for a moment watching them and then went to his room angry.

Bobby saw Pyro leave and excused himself to go after him.

When he entered the room Pyro was sitting in a chair backwards.

"Hey." Bobby greeted.

Pyro simply looked at him not responding to that.

"So I was talking to Rogue a minute ago." Bobby said.

"I know. I saw." Pyro said shortly.

Bobby sat down on the bed "Your not jealous again are you? Cause we talked about this." Bobby said getting serious now.

Pyro got up "I thinks I'm gonna have a talk with Rogue again." he said Fire formed in his hand Bobby was immediately in his way of the door.

The fire died in his hand "Get out of the way." Pyro warned.

"NO. your not gonna go out there and attack her. She can't help how she feels. Nothing's gonna happen between us." Bobby vowed.

"Fine. But I don't want you talking to her anymore. She doesn't want to be your friend Bobby. So any talking you do is just gonna led her on." Pyro said.

"That's not true. There's nothing wrong with us being friends." Bobby said.

"There is when friendship isn't what she wants from you." Pyro said.

"Why does that matter. I already said nothing was gonna happen." Bobby said.

"Good. Because I wont share you. I may not be able to change how she feels but I can tell her to stay away from you. It's either that...or take down time." Pyro said.

Bobby was stunned "Your telling me I can't be her friend?" Bobby asked.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. You don't talk to her anymore. And if I catch her talking to you again I can promise you that she will get hurt." Pyro vowed.

"What if I approach her?" Bobby asked.

Pyro came so close that Bobby was practically trapped against the door by the other body.

"Then I guess it's you that will get hurt. Just not in the same way as she will. I don't want to hurt you. But that doesn't mean that I wont. I'm dead serious Bobby. Don't test me on this. Stay away from her!" Pyro said in a dangerous tone and then backed away to give them both some air.

Bobby leaned against the door and just looked at Pyro. He wasn't going to be rude and ignore Rogue if she wanted to talk to him. She was still new to the school. And if Pyro attacked her he would stand in his way. Bobby knew that Pyro would never use his power against him. But it made him curious to see what Pyro would do to him. Though part of him really didn't want to find out.

Unfortunately the next day he did find out.

Rogue seemed upset and Bobby came over to ask her what was wrong

"Logan see's me as a kid." she said.

"No offense but to him all of us are kids. No one knows how old he actually is or how long he has been around. He may be older then the Professor for all we know." Bobby said trying to help.

"Nobody likes me. Why? I'm pretty and smart. I have lots to offer a guy. But none of them want me." Rogue said at that point Pyro walked in.

he went over to another mutant and asked "Hey what's going on there?" he asked pointing in the direction of Bobby and Rogue.

"Oh. I don't know. Bobby came up and started talking to her. I can't really hear what their saying though." the mutant said. Pyro nodded and then went to watch where they wouldn't be able to see him.

"Maybe your just looking for the wrong guys. You can't have the bad ass that's too old for you and you can't have the cute blonde boy that's already taken. Maybe you should try looking elsewhere and see what happens. There's lots of good guys here. Just don't go for the older ones." Bobby said with a smile.

"Pyro hates me." Rogue said changing the subject.

"No he doesn't. He may not like you. But that's because he knows you like me as more then a friend. He is kinda of possessive when it comes to me. It's because we're in love. And he doesn't like seeing you around flirting with me." Bobby said.

"I know. And I'm sorry if I was pushy. I just really liked you. Just like I really liked Logan." Rogue said.

"Look are you gonna be okay here?" Bobby asked.

"yeah. I'll be okay. Where did the professor and Scott go?" Rogue asked.

"I think they went to visit Magneto. They aren't back yet. I'll talk to you later Rogue." Bobby said and then got up and began walking.

Pyro fell in line behind him. Trailing him an angry look on his face and Bobby went to their room when he tried to shut the door Pyro caught it and Bobby watched as he shut the door and locked it then turned towards Bobby the look on his face a little scary.

"Pyro?" Bobby said slowly and was utterly shocked and Pyro came over and shoved him against the wall hard.

His back collided with the hall hard and he fell to the floor looking fearfully at his love wondering what had made him that angry.

Pyro Crouched before him saying "You see that? Look what you made me do Bobby? I thought I told you to stay away from her. Why were you talking to her again?" Pyro demanded.

Bobby barely found the courage to speak "She was sad. I just wanted to see if she was okay. We just talked. What are you spying on me now?" Bobby asked.

Before he even realized what he was doing Pyro slapped Bobby in the face.

That shut Bobby up fast. His hand flew to his face he was beyond shocked now.

Pyro had never struck him. EVER! When he looked at Pyro he seemed just as shocked and Bobby knew he hadn't meant for things to go this far.

Pyro quickly grabbed Bobby's hand away and looked at the beautiful face of his lover.

"Oh God. Bobby I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Pyro said as he pulled Bobby into his arms and held him.

Bobby held onto to Pyro willing to forgive him since he hadn't meant to hurt him. Pyro was just insanely jealous and had lost his temper. Not that that made it okay. But it made it forgivable.

"Promise me your okay." Pyro begged.

"I'm okay." Bobby said holding tight to Pyro.

The heat of the moment gone Pyro had never meant to lash out at Bobby like that.

He thought about seeking advice but he was sure it would never happen again.

So instead he made peace by allowing Bobby to be friends with Rogue "I was wrong. If you wanna be friends with Rogue I trust that it won't go any further then friendship. I'm sorry if I was controlling." Pyro said.

"It's okay. I get it. You just love me." Bobby said and that was the end of that.

The moment was gone but not forgotten for either of them.

Four hours later the car filled with Logan, Bobby, Pyro and Scott pulled into the Drake family home having been driving for a while the school had been attacked and they now need a moment to breath before Storm and Jean came to get them. They had picked up Magneto on their way and were not on their way to pick up Logan and the others at he drake home.

Scott kept his shades on as Bobby entered his house and they found his parents home.

Bobby told them about how he was a mutant while Pyro sat bored playing with a lighter out of habit more then need.

He listened as his lovers mother said "Bobby have you tried not being a mutant?" she asked.

Logan got mad at that "Bobby is gifted. He can do things. Show her Bobby." Scott said gently.

Bobby put his finger to his moms cup and froze her tea.

She set it down afraid.

Pyro smiled. That was only a small sample of what his lover could really do and he knew that.

Bobby's brother ran upstairs as Logan's phone rang he took it outside and then when he came back in Bobby's parents were heading up stairs and Logan saw the approaching police cars.

"We need to go." he said.

"Fine with me." Pyro said more then willing to leave this place.

They headed outside but were stopped by the guns pointed at them.

"Down on the ground!" the police man yelled.

Scott trying to prevent the kids from harm got down on the ground and Bobby slowly did the same.

The police Shot Logan when they saw his claws he landed on the ground Scott stared trying not to panic. His lover couldn't die. He would heal. But how long would it take? He wondered. Then he realized Pyro was still standing.

"Get down on the ground kid!" the policeman shouted.

Bobby nervous watched Pyro waiting for to join them but he didn't join them.

"You know those mutants you hear about on TV? I'm the most dangerous one of them all." he said and then threw fire at the cop setting him on fire and did the same with the other cop and then attacked the cop cars and the cops inside them next. Even firing at the police that were hiding.

Scott shocked at the turn things were taking tried to think of what to do next hopeing that Storm would arrive soon before Pyro destroyed everything in sight.

Scott didn't have the heart to try and stop Pyro.

Bobby on the other hand was horrified at the sight. The chaos his lover was creating and saw the look of pride on his face and he kept attacking.

Bobby could think of only one thing to do. He reached under Pyro's pant leg and tried to freeze a spot to cool him off but that wasn't working very well. So instead Bobby lunged up grabbing both of Pyro's hands as soon as Bobby grabbed his hands Pyro stopped not wanting to burn Bobby with his power.

He was slightly annoyed that Bobby had stopped him.

Logan healed just as the Helicopter arrived.

They all ran to it.

When they arrived at the lake Storm, Scott and Jean all went to search as Magneto and Bobby and Pyro were left on the plane. Magneto had other plans though.

"What's your name?" He asked John.

"John." he said.

"What's your real name John?" Magneto asked.

"Pyro." he said and then explained his power.

Magneto made him an offer "You could join me. Help me fight the humans. They started a war and now we're going to finish it. Come with us." Magneto suggested.

It was tempting.

But he looked towards Bobby. Bobby would never agree to go. And he didn't want anything that he couldn't have with Bobby.

But he didn't deny or confirm either way. Magneto left the ship.

Pyro and Bobby sat in silence.

Then Pyro decided to go.

"Hey where are you going Logan said to stay on the ship." Bobby said.

"Do you always do as your told?" Pyro asked and then headed out thinking Bobby would follow him but he didn't.

Pyro went looking for a heavy object to use.

He found one pretty quick.

Meanwhile underground:

Logan had left everyone and defeated a mutant. Striker Captured Scott and injected him with the controlling agent and ordered him to attack his lover.

Jean had gotten hurt and now Logan and Megneto and Mystic were together but a second later a red laser tried to blast them all. They dodged it and Logan saw that it was Scott. He knew that Scott was under the influence of the drug. He let Storm take Jean. While Magneto having done what he wanted told Mystic "Come my dear. This is one Lover's querral we don't want to get involved in." he said he sent Mystic to the ship while he went to try and find his old lover Charles Xavier. It still amazed him that even after all these years his feelings had not weakened for the other man at all. Even though Charles had stood against him more times then he could count. Charles also never gave up on the hope that he could save Magneto from himself.

Logan fought with Scott and ended up body slamming him and the thud must have taken out the rest of the drug. Because suddenly Scott was looking up at his lover apologizing for attacking him. Saying that he couldn't stop himself and that he had tried. Logan held him for a moment and then they headed back to the rest of their friends.

Bobby was pacing back and forth waiting for Pyro to return. As he turned again he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as Pyro hit him with the chain so hard that it knocked him out.

Pyro tossed the chain aside. "Sorry Lover. Your much too stubborn to talk to some times." he had to use most of his strength to lift Bobby up and carry him outside. He walked around until he came across Magneto's ship and a blue mutant let them on.

Magneto boarded soon after that and saw Bobby still on conscious laying in Pyro's lap.

"Knock your boy out did you?" he asked as he got behind the pilot seat.

"I had to. He never would have come willingly. And I wasn't going without him." Pyro said as he gently ran his fingers through Bobby's hair. Magneto sometimes wished that he had had the heart to do that. Perhaps if he had he could have made Charles see things his way. But he had never wanted to force anything on his lover. Plus Charles was a very powerful man. Just as powerful as Magneto.

For Magneto things were Black and White. But Charles was always finding the gray area.

Pyro left Bobby alone as they heard the damn begin to break he went to see if he could help in any way.

Bobby woke his head hurt. He saw Pyro and Magneto and Mystic the blue mutant that could imitate anyone. He realized then that Pyro had hit him with something and carried him to Magneto's ship.

Bobby stood up on shaky legs and opened the hatch it was quiet so no one heard it. Bobby looked back at Pyro who was too busy with Magneto to notice Bobby about to leave.

His eyes filled with tears but he couldn't stay. He wouldn't stay on this side. Magneto was wrong. Bobby knew that. And he was going to stick to his beliefs. No matter what.

He walked off the plane and ran fast heading towards the other plane.

He made it in time to see Jean Coming out of the plane she let him on and then used her powers to close the hatch shutting them in.

She turned to see Pyro looking out the hatch with a deadly look on his face.

Magneto could not wait any longer he raised the plane and took off. Pyro vowing that he would get Bobby some other time.

Jean used her powers to make the ship work and helped them get off ground and then she was killed by the amount to water. She had saved them.

At the school later Bobby was talking to Scott.

"Hey Scott does Logan ever get Jealous of other people that are your friends?" he asked.

"No. he's pretty mellow when it comes to letting me have my way. Well most of the time." Scott said.

"Has he ever hurt you?" Bobby asked.

"You mean like Pyro did to you by hitting you in the head to make you go with him? No. at the beginning of our relationship I was insecure and I actually cut myself twice. When Logan found out he was pissed and put a stop to it. He put me over and knee and spanking me like a child. But it hurt like hell. I vowed to never make him that mad again. I know Pyro loves you. He's just confused. I don't know if I could handle being in your place. My advice is not to play their game. And to use your love as your weapon. Not anger. Or your powers. Make him understand that no matter what you still love him. Make him see that you still there for him and that he still has your heart. Or at least that's why I would do if it was Logan. The sooner he realizes that he can't make you come to that side he will come back this side." Scott said.

Bobby went to sleep that night thinking about that.

On the other side Pyro was indeed realizing that he couldn't force Bobby to join him. But Bobby needed to understand that this was just a short break. They were still together. They were just on different sides now.

To be continued...

Next time: Bobby and Pyro see each other again after a week of being apart. Pyro destroys the center for the cure and Bobby realizes just how far Pyro will go to prove that he has changed.


	3. Chapter 3

X men: Love the way you lie

Summary: Bobby realized that Pyro has become evil but still has hope that it's not too late to save him.

Chapter three: In love with Evil.

After hearing about the cure Rogue decided to get it.

Bobby found out from Logan and headed out to stop her.

When he got there there was protesters but he couldn't find Rogue in the line. He hoped that maybe she had changed her mind. He was about to leave when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. He had known that Magneto would make some kind of move against this. But he hadn't known that he would send Pyro. It had been a week since they had seen each other and Bobby wasn't sure he had the strength to walk away a second time.

But he went over to Pyro anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Pyro asked Bobby.

"I'm looking for Rogue." Bobby said.

Pyro was fueled with rage at that.

"Figures she'd want the cure. She's even more pathetic then I thought." Pyro said.

"You don't know anything about her Pyro. You never even gave her a chance." Bobby said.

"Oh and you know her? Just how well do you know her? You take her to bed while I been gone?" Pyro asked.

"Of course not! Why are you doing this? Stop. Before it's too late." Bobby begged.

Pyro laughed "It's already too late." he said.

Bobby clenched his fist and it froze Pyro saw this and formed Fire in his hand "Come on Baby. Make a move." Pyro taunted.

Bobby shook his head and back away "I'm not giving up on us. Not ever." Bobby said.

"Good. Me either. Your mine. And that's never gonna change." Pyro said.

Bobby turned away and heard Pyro behind him "Bobby I'm talking to you where are you going?" he said angry.

Bobby didn't turn around.

Pyro made his move.

Bobby heard an explosion and turned in time to see Pyro throwing Fire at the building if anyone was in there they were fried now. He turned from the building and stared in shock at Pyro.

And that's when he realized that the Pyro he had met and the Pyro here were two different people. Pyro was good when they had met. Now he was evil. Not caring who got hurt as long as he proved his point.

But Bobby still knew that he could save him. He had to at least try. He knew that he was Pyro's only weakness. He was going to have to use that to his advantage.

The question was how?

Pyro watched as Bobby turned away for the second time angry that he couldn't touch him until this was all over.

Bobby was his. He still loved him so much. If there was anything that mattered to him it was Bobby.

But he had to stick with what he thought was right.

Magneto was right. The humans would force the cure on them if they refused to take it.

It was about a week later when they were going to attack the cure.

To be continued...

Yeah I know this was short but it was meant to be. The next chapter should be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

X Men: I love the way you lie.

For those of you that don't know I love the way you lie is a song by Eminem and Rihanna it is awesome and it seemed right for what I had in mind for this story. The lyrics are in this.

Spoiler: For those of you who are curious...There will be a happy ending for Bobby and Pyro.

Summary: Bobby interferes when Pyro sets everything on fire during battle. What happens when Magneto sends him to face Bobby? Can Pyro see past his pride and rage? Will he be blinded by his evil or will he finally see the face of his love?

Note: No one seems to be reading this but that won't stop me from finishing it. I do hope that eventually someone will read and review though.

Chapter Four: A painful wake up call

On the battlefield Scott and Logan and the other X men are busy helping people and defeating the other mutants.

Magneto begins to lift objects into the air with Pyro setting them on fire he then send things flying all around doing damage.

The X Men take cover.

Logan looked at Bobby nervous about the whole plan. But he would do the same if this was his lover.

"If your gonna do this then now is the time." Logan said then added "Bobby. Be careful." he warned.

Bobby nodded and then headed out ice came from his hands as he showered the fiery objects effectively putting the fire out whenever he could.

Magneto looked to Pyro "Go ahead." he said knowing Pyro intended to force Bobby to leave with him after the battle was all over.

Pyro slowly walked over to Bobby who was taking off his X gloves.

They rounded each other once both with a determined look on their face.

"Hey Lover." Pyro greeted "It's been a while. Feels like ages instead of just a couple weeks."

Bobby nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

"What? Your not gonna talk to me?" Pyro asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Bobby said.

"Oh I think there is." Pyro said.

"yeah well I don't really care what you think." Bobby said trying to rile him up.

Pyro clenched his fist took a step back and began to work his fingers on his left hand a small flame appeared but it was gone a moment later.

"I know what your doing Bobby. You trying to make me mad so that I'll attack first. While I've been gone I learned quick a bit about controlling myself. You can't make me hurt you." Pyro said.

"I never made you do anything to me. That was all you." Bobby said.

"I know that. And I said I was sorry!" Pyro said angry.

"And I forgave you. But I still remember." Bobby said as he came closer.

Soon they were close enough to touch.

Pyro stood two inches taller then Bobby.

"I never wanted to hurt you baby you have to believe that." Pyro said honestly his voice rough with passion.

"I do. But it doesn't change anything. This is our only chance John. Lets just get out of here. We'll go back to the school and make up. Rekindle the flame. But we have to do it now. Before it's too late to save us." Bobby begged with pleading eyes.

Pyro got annoyed "Before it's too late to save us? What's that suppose to mean?" Pyro questioned.

"It means that if we don't do this now...We're done." Bobby said seriously.

Pyro suddenly smirked "Using our love to try and 'save' me?" he asked putting quotes around the word save.

"It's the only weapon I have left." Bobby said as his answer.

"Two can play that game baby." Pyro said and then shoved Bobby hard onto the ground.

Bobby found himself pinned to the ground by his lover.

Pyro's hands began to roam and Bobby began to struggle "Stop! Don't touch me! Get off! Get off me!" Bobby yelled and tried to buck Pyro off but nothing worked. His love was stronger then him.

Bobby wondered if Pyro could really rape him right there.

When he got one hand free he punched him. It did no good. It only seemed to piss Pyro off more.

Pyro used the back of his fist to hit Bobby and then had the hand trapped again as he gridded his body against Bobby's.

Then while grinding his hips he came down and forcefully kissed Bobby.

Logan saw all this but he didn't interfere. He had faith in Bobby's plan. The plan that Pyro would see past the evil and look into the eyes of his lover and be saved by that love. And so he watched as he held Scott's hand both of them hoping that this was the right thing and that it would work.

Bobby tried to free his lips but that didn't work. Pyro had him pinned as he sat on Bobby's hips and used his upper body to hold Bobby to the ground and his hands had Bobby's wrists trapped together in one hand above Bobby's head.

The other hand roughly touched and caressed trying to feel the body beneath the thick X suit.

When Pyro freed Bobby's lips Bobby begged "Please. Stop. Don't do this. Don't destroy us. Please." he begged breathless and knowing that if it went too much further then it would destroy the love he had for Pyro. He was trying to hold on to that love. But if Pyro rapped him he wasn't sure he could keep holding on after that.

Pyro heard Bobby's words and they hurt. He hadn't meant to force himself on Bobby but he was so stubborn sometimes! Though Pyro was furious his anger was more at himself now.

The fear and pleading in Bobby's eyes was gutting him.

That's when Pyro remembered a song he had heard Bobby listening to once.

_Love the way you lie Lyrics  
[Chorus - Rihanna:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

_[Eminem]_  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

_[Chorus - Rihanna:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

_[Eminem]_  
You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window "pain"

_[Chorus - Rihanna:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

_[Eminem]_  
Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
Next time. There won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

_[Chorus - Rihanna:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

then the beginning of part two ran through his head

Love the way you lie part 2 beginning only.

On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind

[Chorus]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

[Rihanna]  
Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right

Bobby watched with hope as Pyro had released his hands but Bobby didn't move. He watched as Pyro seemed to be fighting himself on the inside. His heart was fighting with his head.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Pyro begged as he bend down to lay a gentle kiss on Bobby's cheek. Then he stood up and backed away.

Bobby got up not sure what was going through Pyro's head now.

"Pyro?" Bobby questioned.

Pyro gave him a smirk he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Let's get out of here." Pyro said.

Bobby gasped a big smile coming to his face he threw himself into Pyro's arms so happy.

It had worked! He knew that Pyro would love him too much to be able to hurt him. He had purposly made Pyro angry hoping the Pyro would attack him and then realize what he was doing before Bobby actually got hurt. And it had worked. He just didn't know what it was that had woken his love up.

At the sight Logan and Scott grinned also relieved that the gamble had worked.

At the mansion after talking and making up and making out Bobby finally remembered to ask. "So why did you stop? I mean I know you stopped. I just wanna know why?" Bobby asked.

Pyro smirked "I saw how I was hurting you. And I didn't like what I had become. What we had become. And I remember the songs. I love the way you lie part 1 and 2. and I realized that's what we had become. And I hated myself for letting myself lose it like that. I love you so much Bobby that sometimes it just hurts to think about anything tearing us apart. But in the end it was me that tore us apart. I'm gonna talk to Logan about how I can learn to control my temper better. Maybe he can help me." Pyro said as Bobby held tightly to him.

Bobby knew that everything would be okay now. Pyro had been saved and was going to seek help so that he wouldn't lash out at Bobby anymore. That alone gave Bobby hope. The first step was admitting you were wrong. The second and biggest step is doing something about it. Bobby was happy that Pyro was man enough to get help. And Bobby knew that Pyro had the determination to succeed in whatever he needed to do to change himself so that they could always be together.

Bobby fell asleep snuggled happily in the arms of his lover. While Pyro laid there holding him the entire night not willing to sleep. He had wasted so many night alone in that tent when he could have been here with Bobby. He had been so stupid. But that was over now. He had what was most important to him. Bobby was his whole world. And he was gonna whatever he had to to keep it that way.

He fell asleep hours later at peace with himself and already planning to speak with Logan tomorrow.

To be continued...

Next Time: Pyro has a heart to heart with Logan and gets the advice he needs.


	5. Chapter 5

X men: I love the way you lie

Last time: Pyro realized he loved Bobby too much to hurt him and now is trying to find a way to change and make it up to Bobby. So he goes to find Logan.

Chapter Five: Guilt

It was late at night and Pyro was in the kitchen angry at himself. He hated himself for what he had done. How he had made Bobby feel. He loved Bobby so much and he didn't want to lose him. But he was seriously thinking of leaving because then Bobby would be free to do what he wanted.

Pyro wasn't sure if Bobby really wanted him there. He knew Bobby loved him. But Bobby deserved better then him. He deserved to be treated right.

Logan sat down which startled him. "Hey." Logan greeted.

"Hi. Why are you talking to me?" Pyro asked confused.

"Why wouldn't I?" Logan asked.

"Doesn't everyone hate me? You know for the turning evil thing. And what I've done to Bobby?" Pyro asked.

Logan got a beer and sat back down giving that some thought.

"Not everyone. Look the 'evil' thing doesn't really count because for one your young. And for two you were confused by your own demons. As for the Bobby thing. Yeah that did piss me off when I found out about it from Chuck. And when Bobby told me his plan to save you I had enough Faith in Bobby to know that he knew what he was doing when it came to you. He gambled with his own body but he knew in the end that you wouldn't be able to hurt him. I think you surprised him when you stopped though. What surprised me is that he just lay there and let you do it. I mean sure he fought you but he didn't try to use his powers." Logan said.

"He couldn't have. I had him pinned down. His hands were useless. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. I might as well have raped him because I forced myself on him." Pyro said.

"You didn't rape him. I would have stepped in if it had gone much further trust me. Yes you forced yourself on him and you were gonna rape him. But you didn't. You stopped yourself. I saw it when it hit you. I saw the look in your eyes. That look is why I can't bring myself to hate you. Scott was pretty upset though after the battle was over and we got home he pretty well flipped out. But he'll get over it. But if he gives you dagger looks or starts treating you mean you tell me okay? Cause I wanna know so I can put a stop to it." Logan said.

"But I deserve it. And more. Logan can you just beat the crap out of me? Please. I think I'd feel better." Pyro said.

"I agree that being punished might make you feel better so that you can move on and forgive yourself. You do realize that Bobby doesn't hold any of this against you? He forgave you the moment you were back on our side. The person that hates you the most is yourself. Yeah you did a bad thing. But that's over now. You gotta let it go. And the only thing I can think of to punish you would be to do to you what I do to Scott. A spanking. But I'm not gonna do that unless you really think you need to be punished before you can forgive yourself. Try first. And then if in a few days the guilt is still eating you alive. You come see me. We'll deal with it my way. Are we agreed?" Logan asked.

"A spanking? Logan you are so old fashioned! But yeah I guess. We got a deal. If I still hate myself in a couple days I'll come see you." Pyro said.

Logan held out his hand to shake on it. When Pyro grabbed the hand Logan didn't let go he added "And you promise that you'll tell me if Scott is messing with you right?" Logan asked seriously.

"I promise.. but I still don't see why it matters what he does to me." Pyro said.

"Because him messing with you is worse then what you did to Bobby. Because he is doing it to be mean. To get even. He has no right to mistreat you. And when you mistreated Bobby it wasn't as bad as it could have been. You never left bruises and you were sorry immediately after you did it. Three times you were violent with Bobby. But you controlled you temper enough to where it was just small things. Not that shoving and slapping are okay. But it's better then some things. And that's part of the reason I believed that Bobby could save the relationship. Even in your anger you controlled yourself. Even when you were directly pissed at him you couldn't actually hurt him. Then worst thing you did was try to force yourself on him and even that wasn't that bad because you didn't get that far before you stopped yourself. That all tells me your a good guy. And that you really love Bobby. And Scott has no right to go snapping at you because he doesn't approve of what happened in the past. I already told him that he better leave you alone. That's why it matters." Logan said.

Pyro felt ten times better after Logan's talk.

Talking to Logan had really helped.

And the more he thought about it the more he realized that Logan was right.

Even when he had been mad about Rogue he had never done more then just shove Pyro against the wall and slap him in the face. And hugged him and begged forgiveness right after it happened.

He didn't really count when he hit Bobby with the chain. Because that hadn't been to hurt him. That had been to force him to go with Pyro.

But at the battlefield there was no denying that. What happened there was abuse. And almost rape.

But again he hadn't truly hurt Bobby and had begged for forgiveness and vowed to change almost right there.

Pyro realized that he didn't hate himself. He never had. He had hated what he did to his love.

So how do you make up for something like that? Not that Bobby held it against him but he didn't have to. Pyro still felt horrible about it.

It make him sick to his stomach thinking about what he had done to Bobby.

But then again Logan was right. It was in the past. It was over. Now all Pyro had to do was let it go like Bobby had.

Going into their room he climbed into their bed wrapping his arms around Bobby and went to sleep.

To be continued...

I know it was short but I wanted you guys to vote.

What do you want to see in the next chapter

Who should be the one that gets spanked Pyro or Scott. Or both. Here are options 1 – 4

Pyro forgives himself and he and Bobby move on with their lives together.

.

Pyro can't seem to forgive himself and goes to Logan for punishment

. Pyro forgives himself but Scott starts bullying him about it and Scott is the one that gets in trouble.

Both 2 and 3

I am leaning more towards option 3 or 4 myself. I kinda want to have Logan spank Scott for some reason lol. But if Pyro can't get past his guilt he may need it too.


End file.
